Doll
by Without permission
Summary: A secret society with an unusual vamperic disease makes Harry, Draco, Ron and Justin it's newest members. Slash and maybe some drag queenness XD Discontinued
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Summary:** A secret society with a strange disease makes Harry, Draco, Ron and Justin their newest members, but what's the catch? Slash, my first try at Suspense XP

**Pairings:** HP/DM RW/JFF maybe some HP/DM/RW/JFF

**A/N:** Hello again folks! (waves at crickets) eh…yeah…I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fic but this thing came up in my head as a random thought and I was about to ignore until I actually found myself making the story outline, sorry for those who are waiting for my other fics, they'll be updated soon, INCLUDING HONEYDUKES2! Well, this is my first attempt at a more darker fic, there's no character death…least I hope not. It's just a trip to a more darker world that's strange and maybe kinda gothic…heh, I'm not really sure since my brain's too fried to tell the difference between stereotypical groups lol, but about the pairings, some weird side of me wants to get them all together so as a warning…watch out for that if you're not into that stuff, SAME GOES FOR YOUS PEOPLES WHO DON'T LIKE MAN/MAN (slash for anuda name)

Enjoy the show!

* * *

_**Chapter One:** The Letter_

* * *

She stood sullenly in the middle of darkness, her pure white dress in the style of Victorian. Large round lacy skirt that covered her plain yet pretty shoes, the top of her dress was just as beautiful, there were small beads sewn from the collar down to the waist, forming roses and vines. Her long translucent sleeves were loose at the ends, small images of roses also sewn on them. 

She stared ahead blankly through her large empty light pink eyes. Her pale complexion practically glowing against her white dress, it gave off a ghostlike feeling. Then there are her pale dry lips, almost blue and stony like death. Her golden hair lay in ringlet curls, brushing past her shoulders. It isn't until now that her eyes begin to stain in red, spilling out blood like they were tears.

The once white dress begins to lose its glow as the crimson tears fall silently at the front, giving off tiny fumes as the blood ate into the white fabric, like acid.

There are people standing around the girl, tall and towering, like dementors ready to strike. They're all staring ahead as well.

The little girl raises a hand towards you, dripping with sparkling warm blood. Her pale lips twist into an eerie smile that doesn't reach her dead eyes. "Drink it," she says in a sweet innocent voice, "you're so thirsty."

And you don't resist.

Your lips slowly slide against her blood soaked fingers, sucking every trace into your desperate mouth as your tongue tastes the sweetness of its innocence, bringing life deep into your very bones. It's such a rush as you feel its warmth embrace your weak heart, making you sink deeper into that someone you don't want to be…

-

Opening his eyes wide and gasping for air, Draco trembled horribly as he shakily hugged his knees tightly and forced himself to calm down. "Damnit," he hissed under his breath before screaming at the agony in his stomach.

He was so hungry, so _bloody _hungry…he screamed again, gripping his stomach in hopes that it could numb the pain. Why was this happening to him?

For a whole week starting when the moon was crescent these nightmares would come to him while he slept, invading his mind since two months ago. Honestly, this was like the male version of a period!

The pain was beginning to go away but the vision of blood was still fresh in his head, he wanted to throw up so badly but the he couldn't bring himself to do it, no matter how hard he tried.

Taking a few deep breaths, Draco gingerly sat up, still clutching his stomach, and got out of bed. This had to stop.

Walking out of the invisible silence barrier he conjured around his bed, he put on his slippers and cloak and walked as quietly as he could past the three other beds of his dorm mates. He never really noticed, but he seemed to have learned a habit of sticking to the shadows without being noticed.

Once he closed the door he missed the strange bird outside the window beside his bed, clutching an envelope in its claws.

Grunting at another stab in his stomach, he gritted his teeth and made his way towards the common room. When he passed the first year's dorm his stomach started to twist in hunger, like it always had.

The common room was freezing as usual when the fireplace was out, for some reason Draco liked it this way; it froze his brain and let him sleep in peace.

"Then add the claw of a dragon," came a murmur at the couch in front of the fireplace, "a Welsh Green to be exact."

Draco took a few steps back; his stomach was at its worst now. His back pressed against the wall, the growling and begging for food, he weakly looked at who was sitting in the common room.

It was a third year, Graham Pritchard. The blond Slytherin grimaced, why the _fuck_ did _he,_ of all people, have to stay up all night studying!

Draco looked back down the hall towards the dorms, the thin sheet of sweat becoming thicker in his attempt to put down his hunger. No way, he wasn't going back there again. He'd have to go to the next coldest place now.

Sticking to the shadows as usual, Draco walked towards the exit, the lake would do for now.

-

"Are you sure they're here?" Rose asked cautiously, looking at the darkening depths of the clustered trees fearfully, "I-I thought Hannah said they were deeper in the forest…where the Centaurs live."

"Don't worry," Justin said, smiling assuredly, "the unicorns like girls more so you're safer than I am, plus the centaurs can't hurt you, you're still a kid."

"Kid! I'm thirteen! I'm already a teenager!"

"I know," he chuckled causing the third year to blush, "I meant that centaurs don't hurt children and to them you're still too young to die."

"Oh…how do you know that?" she looked at him in awe.

"I've been here before, deeper too, and I researched a bit on centaurs, their pretty interesting."

Rose nodded in understanding before sitting down on a large rock, "so when do those unicorns come out?" she squinted uselessly through the darkened night shadowing the trees.

"In a while, it's because I'm with you that they're not so keen to come out," he sat down next to her, "are you cold?"

"No, thank Merlin my mum packed me these self heating robes," she smiled, looking down at her velvet black robes, "I wish she got another color though."

"You don't like black?"

"No," she yawned, "they're too…gloomy," she shook her head, trying to keep herself awake.

"Sleepy?"

"A little…weird," she let out a tiny laugh, "a second ago I was wide awake."

"It's pretty late, I'll wake you when they come," he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, sending even more sleep to the brunette. Nodding softly, Rose slumped forward, fast asleep. Justin grinned down at the young girl and pulled her smooth dark brown hair back exposing a glowing pale neck.

Resisting the animalistic urge inside him, Justin cautiously leaned down and softly placed his lips to the back of the sleeping girls' neck, sucking gently.

As expected, blood seeped through the pores, entering the young man's hungry mouth. In an instant Justin groaned lightly as his faint heartbeat quickened as life from the blood spread through his veins.

Licking the bloody spot slowly, the Hufflepuff breathed on the reddening area, sending dream waves to Rose's head. Come this morning and she'd believe the whole meeting was a dream and that she did see the unicorn.

Lifting her up, Justin wiped the traces of blood around his lips and walked down the well known path to the secret entrance; thank the gods for Helga Hufflepuff and her knack for building secret passages around the dorms.

He froze at the door when a familiar scent reached him. Looking past the trees, low branches and bushes his sharp eyes spotted someone sitting by a beech tree at the lake. He raised his eyebrows with interest.

This had to be the third member.

Kicking the stone on the castle wall, Justin waited patiently as the stones moved away and revealed a dimly lit passageway. He looked back at the sitting person then vanished in an unnatural speed inside the passageway. He'd have to leave Rose in the common room first.

-

Draco sighed as he hugged his knees weakly. The cold was doing him good, his hunger was subsiding considerably.

He stared at the inky black lake calmly, thinking back freely to his life so far. _'Just you're average old everyday life,'_ the blond thought sarcastically.

He looked at his reflection dully. A sixteen year old platinum blond teen stared back in the same expression. Not much had changed throughout the years, he was still bloody gorgeous but he rarely paid attention to it like his 'rabid fangirls' did.

His hair was still short, and he kept it that way just to annoy the girls, why were they so interested in him getting it long? He shook his head and sighed again, it wasn't just that either. It was mostly because he didn't want to have to look in the mirror and see his father as the reflection.

He didn't hate his father; he just didn't want to be like him. He wasn't brave enough anyway. The Slytherin smiled bitterly at his boyish reflection before throwing a rock at the water to distort it. He sat back and gazed at the star scattered sky.

Ah yes, his father, the great hero of the family, with his mother by his side as well. _'You idiots,'_ smiled Draco as he closed his eyes peacefully.

Revenge was such an addictive poison. If only the Dream Team knew, then maybe they wouldn't give him such a hard time…nah, that wasn't possible. After all, it was he who always insulted them.

_'Can't help it,'_ he smiled again. He didn't blame the Gryffindor Trio for hating him, but it wasn't his fault his parents had to have a low profile. If they weren't so caught up in revenge then they'd notice that they had a son to take care of. His lips turned into a sneer at the lack of attention he used to get from Narcissa and Lucius.

They weren't horrible abusive parents, he reasoned, they _did_ give him the best of everything…but they barely showed him affection. They were always off with Voldemort, waiting for the right time to strike.

_'They could have done that a long time ago, especially when he would get distracted,'_ he took a sharp intake of breath and hugged his stomach at the sudden short pang. God how much he wished the sun would rise, _'stupid moon.'_

When the pain left him he was left to ponder again. What were his mother and father doing now? He wondered aloofly, picking the grass lazily one by one. Last time he saw them his mother had locked herself in her room, mourning the loss of her second favorite cousin, and his father was busy feeling guilty, locking himself in his office, planning a better scheme to get back at Voldemort.

Biting back a bitter smile, Draco opened his eyes again only to face someone staring back at him upside down, hanging from a branch. The face was so close and unexpected that the blond yelped and jolted back only to hit his head against the bark.

The person snickered and flipped off the branch. If it weren't for the ice that suddenly form up, the guy would have landed on the lake with a giant splash. "Out of all the people," Justin smirked, looking down at the astonished Slytherin.

"How did you do that?" was Draco's first question. How the fuck did that small section of water suddenly freeze over like that!? It wasn't even that cold!

"Magic?" the Hufflepuff suggested airily, stepping off the ice and onto land, the ice quickly melted away.

"What the hell?" the blond's eyes widened as he looked from the perfectly iceless water to the towering Justin, "how…?"

The Hufflepuff kneeled down and faced Draco straight in the eye. "How what?"

Draco remained silent, staring at Justin with still wide eyes. A sudden tingle of fear began to creep up his spine as he stared into his eyes. They were the same hazel eyes, but they were empty, shiny and doll-like…exactly like a dolls eyes…

"Don't even start, you've got the same eyes as well, just gray," Justin grinned. Draco swallowed nervously, why was he so scared? By a _Hufflepuff _no less! Did he just read his mind!?

"G-get away from me!" he quivered, backing away only to realize that the tree was there. He was trapped!

"Or what?"

"Just get away!"

"My, my, the Slytherin Prince is scared of an itsy bitsy Hufflepuff," he said in a mock child voice before letting out a cold laugh.

Who was this guy? This couldn't be the push-over Finch-Fletchley Draco knew…this guy…sounded evil…

"Evil?" Justin raised an eyebrow, his grin growing and twisting back into a smirk, "since when did we switch places?" he grabbed him by the neck.

Draco was about to pull away from the grip only to find his body paralyzed; his muscles literally frozen like ice. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping this was all just another nightmare. This wasn't Finch-Fletchley, this wasn't real, he was back in bed sleeping, all he needed to do now was wake up before he'd be killed.

And then the hand on his neck loosened and disappeared, his body could move again, he was warm…

Gasping and coughing, Draco opened his eyes, his throat desperate for something warm, like hot chocolate for instance…

…Or blood…

He closed his eyes again, shaking his head as if trying to get the desire out of his mind.

"You life sucks."

He looked up to see Justin standing again, looking down at him with the same doll eyes. "What did you do?" Draco panted, caressing his neck.

"Shut up," he walked away, "I'm not telling you anything until you get your message."

"M-message!?" he stood up angrily. Now that the Hufflepuff was leaving the fear was melting away, "what the fuck are you talking about!?"

Literally in a split second he was thrown back on the ground with Justin on top of him. He wasn't afraid again, just surprised.

"Keep this a secret, stick to the shadows and stay away from the wicked," he warned icily through gritted teeth.

Before the Slytherin could even blink Justin was gone, leaving Draco to wonder if what just happened was his imagination running wild.

His stinging throat was the only proof that it happened.

-

The journey back to the Slytherin dungeons was murder. The sun was rising and the thick shadows were beginning to melt away as another day began to awaken. No one was awake, but there was always that worry of Filch and Mrs. Norris lurking nearby.

It wasn't just them.

When he was walking past the library he had the itchy feeling that someone was watching him all the way back to the dungeons.

Once he reached the common room he found it the same, except that Graham had fallen asleep on the sofa in his studies.

_"Drink it," she says in a sweet innocent voice, "you're so thirsty."_

Ignoring the fading hunger, Draco tiredly headed towards the boys dorms. Another night gone, just two more to go.

_'Whoever invented beds should be given all the gold in the world,' _Draco thought as he gratefully pulled back the curtains surrounding his bed.

A black bird sat patiently on his pillow, staring at the letter that lay before it.

Draco picked up the envelope and just stared at the front.

_**Name: **Draco Malfoy_

_**Age: **16_

_**Location: **Third bed of Slytherin Sixth Year Boys Dormitory_

_**Position: **Wizard_

_**New Position: **Doll_

Justin said that he wouldn't tell him anything until he got a message. This had to be it.

-

Harry opened his eyes slowly, a cold breeze drifting over him. Yawning and turning around to look for the source of the cold he spotted the window next to him open.

Swearing sleepily, he pulled himself out of bed; sheets wrapped around him and all, and closed the window. Who on earth needed a window opened in the end of autumn?

Shaking his head and stretching his stiff muscles, Harry trudged over to his trunk and pulled out his clothes for the day while thinking back to his latest dream. For once it had nothing to do with the losses he had for the past sixteen years, instead…it was an odd dream, it was about a little girl, standing in darkness and drenched in blood. He wondered idly why it didn't scare him, just intrigued him, maybe he turned sadistic, the dream _was_ deeply disturbing. Shaking his head he pulled out a towel, why was it so quiet?

After yawning again, he glanced at the other beds and found them empty. It was then that he could hear the faint patter of the showers in the bathroom. He looked around again and was surprised to see Ron's bed empty and neatly made.

Chuckling softly, Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table only to make a double take.

First off, the time was well past breakfast and most of the morning classes, and second, his glasses lay right next to it.

"Wha…" he put a hand to his face in shock before looking around the room for the third time. Everything was so clear and sharp, his eyesight was even better than when he had his glasses on. What was going on? How did his vision suddenly improve overnight? "Ron!" he instinctively turned to the empty bed excitedly only to remember that the redhead wasn't present.

Why didn't he wake him up? He frowned before hearing the showers again and sighing in relief. Of course, Ron was in the shower, that's why. He must he must have overslept as well. Shaking his head again, Harry walked to the bathroom.

"Ron?" he called out as he dumped his clothes on a bench. No answer, he looked at the showers curiously, though from his point of view and with all the steam, he couldn't see who was showering, "Ron!" he called out again, walking closer, wand in hand.

As he passed the sinks, he didn't notice the little girl in the reflection of the mirrors, staring after him with dead pink eyes.

"Who's there?" the raven head demanded loudly over the noise the showers were making, gripping his wand tightly he walked closer. Why wasn't anyone answering? "Quit playing around."

There was still no answer; besides the showers hitting loudly against the tiled floor everything was eerily silent. It felt like there was someone hiding…waiting…

This was strange. He was getting goosebumps, every step he kept taking made him feel paranoid, more than he ever was against Voldemort, and this was just the showers! Shaking his head, forcing himself to stay in focus, he reached the showers.

It was empty. All the showers were on but it was empty.

The fear wouldn't leave him though. He looked around; teeth clenched and heart beating painfully fast. What's going on? Why was he afraid!?

He turned around again and yelped in surprise and fear when a little girl looked up at him. When he realized it was just a girl he forced himself to breathe evenly. _This_ was what he was worried about? Merlin he felt like a wimp.

"Hello," the girl said, looking up at him unblinkingly.

"What are you doing here? This is the boy's bathroom," Harry sighed, walking past her, "jeez! I feel so stupid!"

The little girl giggled, her voice echoing against the walls and giving off the effect that there were other girls hiding around the bathroom. The Gryffindor stopped walking and turned sharply to her.

She was gone…a few specks of blood shining in the light against the white tiled floor where she once stood.

Swallowing nervously, he grabbed his clothes and hurried out of the bathroom, screw showering, this was just too creepy.

-

Ron stared at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich blankly, not sure if he should eat it or not. Hermione didn't notice his predicament seeing as she had another fat book in front of her face again.

Harry hadn't been to any of the morning classes. The redhead sighed, wondering if he made the right choice in leaving his friend to oversleep the whole morning.

Hermione had been complaining over the raven heads lack of presence in the classes, saying that if he didn't start thinking about school instead of sleep then there's no point in becoming an Auror.

The redhead lifted his sandwich and stared at it. He wasn't really hungry, but…

_He looked up at his attacker fearfully. He didn't want to die, not now, he was too young. "No…please," he whispered, scrambling back only to hit the corner of the dimly lit room, "I'm sorry!" he sobbed, "I w-won't disobey you again!"_

_"Good," was the low silky response, the attacker lowered his knife, kneeling down to him he whispered, "If you disobey me again, you know what I can do to you…"_

Ron put down his sandwich, closing his eyes in disgust, the little appetite he had quickly diminished. He let out a whimper as he buried half of his face in one hand. Hermione looked up from her book.

"Something wrong?" her brows knitted in worry.

"Huh?" he looked up, startled, "no," he relaxed, seeing it was only Hermione, "sorry, I just feel a little stressed."

Before the brunette could argue, Harry's voice cut in. "Why didn't anyone wake me up!" he stomped over and sat down grumpily, grabbing a piece of toast and biting into it mercilessly.

Hermione blinked, taken aback by his sudden entrance and a certain thing missing. "Harry where's your glasses?"

"Wha-oh…big surprise, really, I can see without them now."

"That can't just happen overnight," she chuckled, taking it as a joke.

"Really?" he said sarcastically, taking another bite of his toast, "like I didn't know that."

"But how can that happen? Did someone hex you? Or did you ask Pomfrey or a teacher to help you with it?" she frowned.

"No," he swallowed his toast and poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice, "it just _happened._ Ron, seriously, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried to, I even stayed at the last minute," was the quiet answer, "we told the professors that you had a stomach ache and had to stay in bed for a while."

"Oh," he calmed down slightly, "thanks…you didn't imply that it was diarrhea did you?"

"No," he shook his head before grabbing his bag, "I'll see you later."

Both watched with raised eyebrows at the redhead walked out of the Great Hall, his head bowed slightly. "Is he all right?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione shrugged and sighed.

"He's probably off to the library again. Honestly, even _I_ don't spend that much time there, a person needs a break from time to time," she huffed, returning to her book, "by the way, explain to me why you overslept, we had a review for a test in Transfiguration."

"I had a…" he frowned at his cup of pumpkin juice, "…study session before I went to sleep." He decided against telling her about the dream and the strange encounter with the girl from earlier. He still couldn't figure it out himself…

"Uh-huh," she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "and why wasn't I invited?"

"Because it was when everyone was asleep, you were probably snoring off in space by that time," he lied swiftly.

"I don't snore!" the bushy haired girl huffed indignantly.

The flutters of wings overhead distracted them to look up as the owl post arrived. Hermione continued watching expectantly for the Daily Prophet while Harry went back to eating his lunch.

"Do I snore?" Hermione asked a bit worriedly as she gave the barn owl a knut.

"How should I know?" he laughed lightly, "if you _do_ snore then it's nothing compared to Ron's."

"Really? How bad is it?" she laughed.

"Uh…well actually he used to snore," he shrugged, "lately I haven't heard a peep from him…" he watched in surprise as a black bird swooped down and landed smoothly on his empty plate, dropping the envelope it held in its beak before taking off again, "okay…that was…interesting," he muttered as he watched the bird leave through a window in a graceful speed.

He looked down at the letter on his plate.

_**Name:** Harry Potter_

_**Age:** 16_

_**Location:** End of Gryffindor table at the Great Hall_

_**Position:** Wizard_

_**New Position:** Doll_

On the upper left corner was a strangely written address:

_**Building:** Youth Triangle_

_**Country:** England_

_**Location: **Nowhere_

On the upper right there was a drop of dried blood acting as the stamp.

Mystified and idly intrigued, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter_

_We regret and are pleased to inform you that you've become a new member to the Doll Society. Please don't think of this as a joke due to the title of the society, think of it more as help with a consequence._

_The Doll Society is a slow growing group that was built to help people like you. As hard as it is to explain this all to you, here are the basics to the society._

_The Doll Society is a secret society that contains members that carry the disease and have unhappy pasts. By getting these members we watch over everyone around the globe and find those in need of help. After searching twice through your school we found four, that means you, and three other students._

_This leads us to our other subject, the disease. When you join (and you can never leave, unfortunately) this means that you've somehow been exposed to the vamperic disease. The first symptom is that you've been having dreams of the first person to have the disease, a little girl by the name Lorain Port; we've sent you this letter as soon as we were notified._

_You won't have your canine teeth elongating or anything, you'll just have the thirst for a week starting by the crescent moon. This thirst is very limited though, you can only drink the blood of the innocent._

_We don't ask you to kill innocent people for blood, just drink a small portion every night until the week's over and the thirst will be gone until the next crescent moon. A warning though, never drink the blood of the wicked, it's happened before and the affects are…unpleasing. You must drink innocent blood though; if you don't for a year then your weak heart will stop beating and you'll become a vampire (Doll's have immortal life just like them)._

_We can't explain in this letter about the other sections of the Youth Triangle, we'll leave it to your friend to explain it to you until you actually come to the Youth Triangle. The other reason you joined is because you've suffered from loss, abuse and great responsibilities. This society will help you keep your grip a little longer, as well as adapt to your disease._

_Welcome_

_Wilson Johnson_

_Fiona Tribowlna_

_Administrator Office_

_Youth Triangle_

_**Keep this a secret, stick to the shadows and stay away from the wicked.**_

When Harry finished reading his mind went blank. He vaguely heard the bell ring for afternoon classes but he didn't get up, the only thing that kept running through his head was…

_What the hell just happened!?_

* * *

WELL! (puts hands together) I think this was the longest FIRST chapter I ever wrote! (sweatdrop) usually they're just six pages long or something but this one's SEVENTEEN BABY! WOOT! (jiggle) 

If you want, can you tell me if I should put that whole foursome thing in 'cause I'm really confused if I should or shouldn't or just put it in at random times by switchy pairings…man…wouldn't it be weird for Draco to make out with a Hufflepuff? (imagines it)…maybe not…hrm…anyway!

Review please! (bows in gratitude) I'll get the other chapters for the other fics up soon!


	2. A Taste of Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Switch**: H/D overdone? (looks at number of pages on H/D fics) wow...just realized that too...oh well I luv em anyway! XD I'm glad you like it!

**DemonRogue**: ok thankies:) I don't think the foursome would have been fit for R )(or M)anyway (blushes) heh...

**leftoversushi**: I won't forget about Honeydukes, it's my baby...and I really have to get rid of the writers block...I'm almost done with the new chapter too! As for the foursome as much as I want to write it, I think I might get kicked off T.T

**zoomaphonethepirate**: sorry for the delay in this fic, it's just that I'm almost done with two other fics of mine and they needed more attention (sweatdrop) I'll be so relieved when I'll only have one or two fics to worry about X.X

**Poison Maker**: lol thank you! (hug!)

**Starrarose**: thank you! I have the perfect ending too!...hopefully lol but I see your point in Draco making out with anyone but Harry (sweatdrop)

**mizukimarr910**: sorry for the delay, I wasn't really thinking about Draco/Ron stuff for the foursome, for one thing they're distant cousins! I just realized that after reading the tapestry scene in OOTP I went OMG...COOL! lmao XD Glad you like the fic!

**Pixie Goddess1**: YOU DON'T LIKE RON? (dies) I LUV the guy! (hugs Ronplushy), he's adorable! If there's any make out scenes with Ron you can just skip the part :) me don't mind...although...this fic is kind of Ron centric. The main pairing will be H/D though

**yaukira**: lol, I only like those old fashioned porcelain dolls, that's how I'm depicting the guys as, but I admit it is kind of creepy (sweatdrop)

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for the delay in this fic, I have a lot of things going on, the other fics, stupid Terra Nova tests, and my Language Arts teacher harrassing me about my essays T.T hopefully I'll update more quickly this time

* * *

_**Chapter Two**:_ _A Taste of Blood_

* * *

"I quit."

Dumbledore looked down at the glimmering Gryffindor prefects badge with a slight frown. "Mr. Weasley?" he looked up at the red haired boy curiously.

"I quit," Ron repeated quietly.

"You quit…care to explain?" he leaned forward in his chair, the frown still in place.

"There's just so many things I have to do right now, I doubt I'm a good prefect anyway," shrugged the Gryffindor.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "you were doing so well this year."

He lowered his head to hide his embarrassment, "I still don't think I'm qualified enough to be one. I have other responsibilities that need more attention."

"Like what? Your school work has improved greatly; I daresay you're practically surpassing your older brother's standards."

"The other responsibilities are private matters."

"Ah, I see," he nodded slowly, though he would never understand the real truth, "has being a prefect been getting in the way of these responsibilities?"

Ron hesitantly shook his head. "No…but I don't deserve it, I can't take the job, I know that now."

"What do you mean?" the headmaster questioned; a look of surprise on his face, "Mr. Weasley, you sound like another prefect I knew. I didn't let him back down on his job because I knew he could do it, I know you can too."

"But I'm not Percy," Ron said softly, startling the older man even more, "someone else can take it, I'm sorry. Afternoon," he nodded in goodbye and walked out of the room before Dumbledore could protest anymore.

* * *

"What?" Hermione gaped later that day in the common room, "but Ron you were doing so well!"

"Sorry," he forced a small smile, "I kind of got tired of it."

For a while no one said anything. Hermione looked at the redhead disbelievingly while Harry just looked surprised. "Something's wrong and you're not telling me what it is," the bushy brunette said slowly in a dangerous low tone, "stop acting like a child and spill it, what happened?"

"Nothing," was the answer.

"But Ron," she resisted the urge to stamp her foot, "you were really doing well; I thought you _liked_ being prefect!"

"I used to," the redhead admitted, "but I got tired of it…"

Harry watched him carefully. The young Weasley really did look tired, sad even, and he had that look that screamed knowing too much. The boy wonder frowned slightly. What could cause his cheerful best friend to just suddenly take on a dramatic change?

"_Tired_?" Hermione repeated, still in that slightly angry tone, "Being a prefect means taking responsibilities, you're acting like a child giving it all up!"

"Hermione," he looked at the carpeted floor sadly, contemplating on his next words, "never mind," he said finally, "I'm going to the library."

Walking past the affronted girl; he walked out of the common room.

"I don't believe him," Hermione ranted, "I really thought he loved being prefect."

"_You_ love being prefect," Harry corrected, avoiding eye contact.

"Well…" not knowing what else to say, she sat down with a huff.

"Ron's been acting weird lately."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow dully, "a lot of weird things have been happening, Harry, you don't even need to use your glasses anymore."

"Haven't you noticed how weary he looks?" he pressed on, taking a glance at his friend, she seemed to be thinking on it, "he hasn't talked much lately, and he's been going to the library more than you."

"Because he's beginning to take his classes seriously," she automatically responded.

"You're missing the point," he looked at her irritably; "he's becoming thinner, spacing off…" he slowly stopped speaking, noticing something he thought was impossible.

It was like the trio had completely switched places with someone else or each other.

Now that he thought about it, he could see the changes in them. Ron was quieter and getting into books heavily, Hermione was starting to lose her touch on that, she was getting less book addicted as well, and he…he was getting more observant, that was all he could think of.

"Harry?" Hermione nudged him gently in the ribs, "you ok?"

Breaking from his train of thoughts, the raven head nodded and stood up. "I'm going to the library," he frowned, walking away.

"Everyone's going to the library!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

* * *

_"No stop!" he shouted, throwing himself in front of his whimpering little sister, "don't hurt her!"_

_His kidnapper lowered his broken bottle, grinning maniacally down at the trembling boy, "no, of course not," he said calmly, still grinning that terrifying grin. He grabbed the boy by the hair, pulling back so that the boy had his head painfully pulled back to look up at the towering man, "you'll take the punishment then," he lowered the broken end of his bottle and pressed it against the small boys' cheek, sliding it down slowly._

_He whimpered quietly but didn't fight back, if this was what he had to get to protect his fragile sister then fine, let it be._

_The little girl behind him sobbed hysterically, her face buried in her hands, unable to look at the torture her brother had to face through. "St-hop," she hiccupped, "ple-ease stop!"_

Swallowing hard, Ron picked up an advanced book on potions and walked silently to the back of the library to the familiar empty table.

How much he wished the visions would go away.

* * *

It didn't take long for Draco to find Justin, just look for the loudest biggest crowd of Hufflepuffs and the search is over.

"Come with me," he grabbed the taller boy's arm and reined him into an empty classroom, locking the door and casting the silencing spell. He had to admit, he was surprised Justin didn't pull back from being taken away.

"My but aren't you a tad nervous," Justin said, sitting on a desk casually.

"Is this what you meant by message," he pulled out the envelope he had gotten earlier, slightly crumpled in his hand.

Snatching the envelope, Justin took out the letter and skimmed through it before returning it. "You were on delay, so that's what it was."

"I've been having stomach aches for the past two crescent moons because I needed blood?" the blond exploded, "why didn't you just tell me last night?"

"Because you were still a human then, now that you've got your letter I can tell you everything," he fumbled through his robes before pulling out a small tube full of dark red liquid, "here, drink it," he tossed it to him.

Draco looked at it closely before making a face and glaring at Justin. "I'm _not_ drinking this."

"Yes you will," his eyes smoothly changed to the doll eyes from before, shining brilliantly against the light, the hazel color of his irises looking brighter in a plastic way. Draco flinched at the sight, the strange tingle of fear creeping up again, "drink it."

"Why? It's not night-"

"You haven't drunk a single drop for the past two crescent moons, any longer and you'll be dead before the year ends, not even the end-your-life dead, but the you're-a-vampire dead."

Paling at the thought but sending the Hufflepuff a weak glare, Draco hesitantly uncorked the tube, tipped it on his parted lips and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the crimson liquid to pass into his mouth.

For a second there was nothing.

Then he felt it. The warm wet blood pouring past his suddenly dry lips, spilling into his mouth. As the thick fluid rushed down his throat Draco stifled a groan. The taste…it was so sweet and luscious…he felt adrenaline pump through his veins.

And then it was gone, leaving the Slytherin wanting more. Biting back the urge to beg for another, Draco licked his lips and shakily handed the tube back to Justin who took it amusedly.

"Meet me in the courtroom tonight after curfew, I can't explain everything here," he pocketed the tube and got off the table, "there'll be another Doll with us, hopefully two if everything goes well."

"What? Wait, what did the letter mean by me not being a wizard anymore?" he exploded.

"Because you've got the disease now, you're a doll, don't worry you can still do magic," he walked to the door, halting near a desk, "don't bring anyone with you tonight, remember to stick to the shadows," he left leaving another tube of blood at the desk he stopped at.

Swallowingwith thirst, Draco rushed to the tube and downed it desperately.

* * *

Ron tensed slightly when he felt a presence sit in front of him. Ignoring the person he turned the page to his book and continued to read.

"Hey."

He looked up at Harry in surprise. "Hi," he responded, looking back down at his book with a slight frown, Harry sure did look different without his glasses.

"Uh…what have you been up to lately?"

"Reading," he answered, not looking up from his book.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Ron closed his book and sighed, he couldn't read under these conditions, especially with Harry staring at him so intently.

"Did you want something?" he asked, mindful of trying not to sound rude or irritated.

"Why did you give…" he suddenly turned around to, watching as a first year walk past him to a table. Caught by the waft of a sweet smell, Harry made to stand up. Ron quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist causing his friend to whine.

"Not yet," he muttered loud enough for Harry to hear. The Gryffindor looked at him in confusion, "did you receive your letter?"

"Wh-"

"Not here," he said more firmly, "tonight, we'll talk in the courtroom after curfew."

Harry sat down slowly, gazing at his best friend suspiciously. "Ron, what's going on?"

"Not here," he repeated before re-opening his book and going back to reading, "two other Dolls will be with us tonight."

"Two other…" his voice drifted off when realization dawned on him, "you're a-"

Ron looked back at him sharply, Harry yelped in slight fear.

Staring back at him were crystal blue doll-like eyes.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the library, stumbling a little, barely noticing where he was going. Nothing made sense anymore!

_'What the sodding hell is going on?'_ he screamed in his head.

Doll? What did that mean? That he was suddenly part _vampire_?

Shaking his head he continued his aimless journey, forcing himself to walk on even though the sweet scent coming from the younger and sometimes older students was intoxicating him.

_'What's happening to me?'_ he wondered wildly, leaning against a stone wall, _'what's with this scent?'_

The giggles of a little girl echoed through the corridor, startling him into standing up straight. The giggling became louder, almost high pitched before they dimmed down a little.

_"You're thirsty…"_ echoed the little girls' voice, bouncing off the walls in a way Harry thought would only fit in a very large chamber, _"…so innocent…"_

"Who are you?" he mumbled, putting a hand lightly over his growling stomach, "ah!" a particular pierce in his stomach scent him on all fours, breathing deeply. He felt so empty inside…he needed to fill it up…so thirsty…

_"So thirsty,"_ the girls' voice moaned, _"need innocence…INNOCENCE!"_

"STOP!" he shut his eyes tightly, remembering second year and the basilisk, the hand over his stomach pressed harder, he whimpered at the gut empty pain before gingerly standing up, "leave me alone."

The voice was gone with the stomach ache leaving the raven head more confused than before.

Shaking his head he took more hurried steps to Gryffindor tower. He'd have to leave what happened just now for tonight in his list of questions to Ron.

* * *

Neville stepped in the common room looking numb with shock; his hand was grasping something that was hard to see. Hermione watched as he plopped down on one of the squashy sofas heavily.

"Are you all right?" the prefect asked, her brows knitted with worry.

Without saying anything, Neville held up his wavering fist and opened it. Hermione stared for a good long minute at the shining prefects badge trembling a little in the Gryffindor's shaky hand.

"Congratulations," Hermione said softly, though she was frowning at him.

His head shook slightly, "I don't deserve it," he held it limply on his lap, "what did I do to get it? Ron shouldn't have given up on it."

"Did Dumbledore say anything about why he dropped it?" she leaned over, watching him with a look that was determined to know everything.

"A little…I asked him why he did it and he said that Ron felt he didn't deserve it. I think he mentioned something about it taking up some other responsibilities. Hermione, I told him I didn't deserve it, I said I couldn't take it-"

"It's all right," she sighed, "just…do your best, ok?"

"But-"

The bell signaling for dinner interrupted him and before he could say anything else, Hermione was gone. Sighing, he looked down at his badge.

What on earth did he do to earn this?

"Oh, so you're the new prefect?"

Jolting at the voice, he looked at Harry guiltily and nodded. "Dumbledore gave it to me a little while ago," he mumbled.

"Congratulations," he pat his shoulder heartily.

"But I don't _deserve_ it," he practically whined, "why would Ron give it up?"

"He's got a lot of other things to do, besides he was tired-not about the prefect thing-it's just he's looked really tired," Neville didn't look too convinced, "if you're worried about him getting mad at you don't worry, I think he's glad he gave it up."

"Hermione didn't seem too happy."

"Don't worry about her, she'll come around," he waved it off.

Neville stared at him skeptically before saying. "You guys sure have changed."

"What do you mean?" he paled.

"It's like Hermione's losing her patience, Ron's gotten more quiet, and you've gotten on the optimistic side. Sort of."

"What do you mean by Ron getting quieter," so he wasn't the only one who noticed the changes after all.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "now that you mention it about him being tired, he seems to stare off into space a lot, I can sometimes hear him mumbling 'No' or 'don't' in his sleep."

Harry clenched his jaw as he swallowed, a strange whirlwind of worry blanketing over him. Ron never mentioned anything about having nightmares. Well, not recently at least. "Thanks," he heard himself speak, "I'll ask him about it later."

* * *

Dinner tasted completely atrocious in Draco's opinion. After drinking the blood from earlier, everything tasted dry and flavorless. He glared across the Great Hall to a certain Hufflepuff angrily. If he hadn't drunk that blood then the food on his plate would be digesting contentedly in his stomach!

"Draco?" Theodore's voice snapped him out of his misery, "you haven't touched your food. Is something wrong?"

"No," he looked down at his plate full of food, his face turned slightly green at the putrid smell that should have been inviting. Curse Justin!

From the other side of the Great Hall a Hufflepuff smirked.

"That's impossible," Ernie said through the chatter, "what would a unicorn be doing hanging around near the castle?"

"It was only a dream," huffed Rose, crossing her arms, "no need to act so logical."

"I'm not acting logical, I'm just saying it's not likely for a unicorn to be so close to humans," shrugged the Hufflepuff prefect, "or the castle for that matter."

"Gee, thanks for making reality smack me in the face again," the third year said dully.

"You're welcome."

Justin glanced at Ernie and suppressed the urge to sneer. Honestly, the boy was such a prick when it came to corrections. He looked down at his half full plate and continued to eat what was still left, looking up at the Slytherin table again he grinned at Draco's lost appetite.

On the table next to theirs Harry studied Ron and Hermione closely.

Something was missing. Something important that was gone for quite some time. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

Ron and Hermione were uncharacteristically silent, eating their food at a steady pace. At least Hermione was eating; Ron was barely nibbling on his chicken. Before Harry could ask what all the tension was about, Hermione slammed her fork down and faced a startled Ron.

"Spill it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry noticed the redhead shrink away slightly.

"Ronald Weasley you tell me the truth, I'm tired of you acting so…odd," she frowned, her voice softened, "I'm starting to really worry, Harry is too. You're not acting like yourself."

"Guys I'm fine, really," he gave a small smile.

_"You don't have to protect me, Edward," his little sister said quietly, "he can't get us anymore."_

_"You've got the disease," he said firmly, "mum and dad don't even know about it."_

_"I can take care of myself!" she insisted, "please. I don't want you getting in danger as well."_

_"Lor-"_

_"I have to go again, don't come with me, I'm just going into town to see…well, you know."_

_He sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his wavy brown hair, "remember, no wicked."_

_The young girl smiled. "Of course."_

"Ron?"

The redhead shook his head and found himself facing Hermione. "Yes?"

"You're doing it again," she said, looking hurt, "could you please tell us what's wrong, we're your friends, you can trust us."

"There's nothing wrong," he smiled again along with a soft chuckle, "isn't your food getting cold?"

Hermione looked down at her plate and started eating again before pausing and snapping back at Ron. "Don't change the subject!"

"I wasn't, I was just commenting on your foods lack or attention," he said innocently, "wouldn't want to make the house elves upset for not eating what they made us now would we?"

Hermione's nostrils flared for a second before she grudgingly returned to her dinner. Harry looked at Ron in surprise. It was startling to see that teasing side again.

* * *

_Keep this a secret, stick to the shadows and stay away from the wicked._

From what the letter said, Harry should not drink the blood of the wicked, and keeping the Doll thing a secret wasn't a hard thing to do. But stick to the shadows?

He sighed in frustration and looked at the bed next to his. Ron was busy with his homework; there were papers and textbooks strewn around his bed. It still felt weird to see him study so hard, it was like he was turning into Percy.

The door opened and Neville walked in like a zombie, dragging his feet to his bed and collapsing on it. Seamus and Dean grinned and snickered.

"Rough night?" Seamus said in his thick Irish accent.

"Hermione wouldn't stop talking about the rules and shifts all the prefects were taking," said the muffled voice of the forgetful boy, "and she's _still_ working!"

"Poor boy," Dean shook his head, "Hermione'll murder you through work by the end of the week."

"I can't even turn in my badge, Dumbledore made up a new rule, no giving up on Prefect duties unless absolutely necessary, like death."

"Don't worry about it too much," Ron said, looking up from his homework, "Hermione will leave you alone on most nights."

Neville lifted his head from his pillow and looked at him almost shamefully. "Why'd you give it up? You were doing so well on it, and I thought you liked being prefect."

"I need to concentrate on more important things," shrugged the young Weasley. Everyone looked at him disbelievingly, "it's true."

Seamus shook his head, "you sure have changed."

Harry had to agree whole heartedly as Ron smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Swearing colorfully, Draco walked down the corridor of the dormitories, clutching his empty stomach. Curfew had just passed but there were a few students sitting around the common room.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Pansy asked from her spot on the sofa, she craned her neck at him looking surprised.

"Er-out!" he yelped, caught off guard.

"Oh well, don't get caught," she sounded uncertain, "and tell Theodore to come back if you find him. He went out to the library earlier and hasn't come back since."

Nodding, the blond rushed out of the Slytherin dungeons. He had to get away from the scent of blood, he couldn't stand it.

Walking briskly down the corridors and up the stairs, Draco paused for a second when a great sting pinched his side and stomach. "Bloody hell!" he muttered; sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Not here!" whispered a girl, giggling faintly.

"Where then?" whispered a boy, slightly muffled in what sounded like kisses.

"Ugh…!" Draco walked on, disgusted, _'really! Do your coupling somewhere else!'_

Taking quiet steps and staying in the shadows out of habit, Draco made his way to the courtyard. It wasn't until he got there that his shock fully came in.

"Potter? Weasley?" he gaped, stepping out into the cool night-lit courtroom.

Harry looked just as startled. "M-Malfoy!" he stammered, paling under the already pale moon light, "what the hell? Ron what's this all about?"

The former prefect sat calmly on one of the benches, sighing softly. "Didn't expect _you_ to be a doll," he looked up at the fuming blond, he did not look at all surprised though.

"Told you it'd be someone unexpected," Justin's voice made them all except Ron jump in surprise, "sorry I'm late."

"Finch-Fletchley you had better tell me what the sodding hell is going on!" yelled Draco. The Hufflepuff glared icily at him, his doll like eyes blaring against the moonlight in a way that made Draco swallow his next words.

"Unless you want us to get caught, shut up and speak quietly," Justin said in a cool yet angry voice. All Draco could do was sneer weakly.

"I guess I can see why you're a doll," Ron said quietly, seemingly continuing a nonexistent conversation, "pressure, family duties, or is it the little attention your parents are giving you."

The Slytherin paled at the last comment and glared at the redhead. How the ruddy hell did he figure that out? _'No,'_ he frowned, _'he probably just guessed.'_

"I don't understa-would someone _please_ tell me what's going on!" Harry exploded, nearly jumping from his spot.

"All right," Justin took a deep breath, "Malfoy, Harry, shut up and don't interrupt," before the two enemies could speak in dignity the golden blond continued, "the Doll society is one of three communities. Doll's are beings who have a vamperic disease, you all know about that through the letters. The disease can come randomly but most likely on a person who's suffering from trauma. The other two societies are Child and Nightmare, Child is like Doll except they're adults, and Nightmare is seniors that have become young again-"

"That can happen?" blinked Harry.

"Yes and what did I say about interrupting? Anyway, since we're all Doll's here all we have to do is feed on blood every night for a week after the crescent moon."

"So…Weasley's suffered from trauma," Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, "seems like it, what with living in one tiny little room, I'd say that's traumatic."

"And what's yours? You lost your favorite hair gel?" Ron retorted calmly, he continued before Draco would say another smart thing, "I'm not suffering from money problems, and you'd better shut your mouth about anything else because since you're a doll, we know you're suffering as well. We're in the same boat."

Clenching his jaw, Draco didn't say anymore.

"Why us? Everyone goes through something bad everyday," Harry pressed on, ignoring the small argument.

"We're a group," shrugged Justin, "an assigned group. In the three societies there are smaller groups within, you know, to make everything less confusing. Already, we're all together so there's no one else to look on."

"So there could be other…dolls here?" it sounded weird to say it.

"Yeah, we won't know who they are because our scent is only on each other, that's one of the effects on us all being together, that way we know who's killed or not."

"Killed?" Draco paled.

"It's not likely, but it's possible. Now, onto more important business," he rummaged through his pockets, "I got the messages earlier today."

At that moment Harry was overcome with an inexplicable hunger, the same hunger from earlier. Taking a few deep breaths, he sat down gingerly on a bench, a hand over his stomach, somehow this ache was making his slow beating heart hurt. Justin seemed to notice.

"Oh, I forgot," he pulled out four small thermos from one pocket; most likely his pocket was spelled to become larger because the thermos were pretty big even if they were small. He handed one to each doll, "sorry Ron," he smiled sheepishly.

"S'ok," the redhead unscrewed the cap and drank it deeply.

Harry looked at his own thermos skeptically. He felt a pull to it, like his hunger was coming from it. He looked at Ron and Draco, they were already finished with theirs, and Draco, Harry noticed in horror, had something red staining his flushed lips, something that looked like blood.

"What is this?" he asked shakily, ready to hand it back.

"Blood," Justin answered, putting the cap back on his own thermos, "drink it, you'll need it."

"Blood?" he hissed, his hands shaking, "wh-from what?"

"Innocent people," realizing he made a mistake he quickly added, "they're still alive! Just drink it or else you'll still have that stomach ache of yours."

"It's still blood! I'm not drinking it," he dropped it and took a few steps away from it, glaring at the three boys, "I don't know what sick joke you're playing but I'm going to bed," he turned around and walked away angrily. Until someone grabbed him from behind and sent him to the ground.

Before he could sit up, the person pushed him back down, another pair of hands grabbed his legs. Flailing his arms he could barely hear the first person, Justin, say an order.

"Shut up! Calm down," the Hufflepuff said, grabbing his arms tightly, "Malfoy hurry up!"

Resisting the urge to take the thermos for himself and not knowing why he was following Justin's orders, Draco hurried over and dropped to his knees, unscrewing the cap, "hold his head."

Complying, Justin used one hand and stilled Harry's shouting head. "Just swallow," he said calmly, almost soothingly.

"No!" Harry continued to shout, "let go!"

Practically getting a headache from all the screaming, Draco tipped the thermos over, successfully getting the thick blood into the Gryffindor's mouth, some spilled down his chin though and the blond had to again resist the urge to lick it.

The three dolls watched as Harry's muffled protests quickly sank away and his twisting body relaxed.

Closing his green doll eyes, Harry swallowed the thick liquid eagerly, his heart pounding as it went straight to his veins. He whined softly when the drink was over. Slipping his tongue out, he licked up the remains of it on the rim of the thermos. It tasted so good…so sweet…

He was relaxing too quickly now. His head was swimming towards unconsciousness and he could vaguely feel a wet tongue licking his chin…

"Shit, stay awake," Justin shook his shoulders, "c'mon-damn," he sighed before sending in coldness through Harry's body by squeezing his shoulders a little tighter.

Immediately, the raven haired boy woke up gasping for air, sending Draco off him as he sat up, trembling in his internal cold.

Relaxing when the coldness left him, Harry shakily looked up and was met with three pairs of eyes, blue, gray, and hazel. All in their plastic shiny inexpressive forms; he had a feeling his were the same. Remembering what happened just seconds ago, he looked away shamefully.

Innocent blood…he actually drank it…and did Draco just _lick_ his _chin?_

"Tomorrow we'll go hunting," Justin said, standing up, "and then the week after this, we're going to the Youth Triangle."

"So soon?" Ron looked up confused.

"Yeah, now that our group's complete, we'll get sensitive faster," he gathered the thermos and pocketed them.

"Sensitive?" Draco looked up as well, trying to ignore the fact that he just sucked on Harry's chin.

"Yeah, it's when we get more thirsty and emotional…other things as well," a light pink blushed stained his cheeks, "it happens every two months, it used to be every three months for me and Ron. This'll last for two weeks which means that we stay at the Youth Triangle, it's a sort of relaxation spot."

"Why?"

"Because if we stay here we might as well commit suicide, just the tiniest tease from someone will upset us."

"Where's the Youth Triangle?"

"In the middle of nowhere. We'll be picked up by a carriage, it's a long ride."

"Won't someone notice we're gone?"

"There's a special hallucination spell put on the castle when we leave," Ron answered, standing up and dusting his pants, "no one will know we're gone because everyone will think we're here, they'll see illusions of us."

"I guess that's enough for one night," Justin pulled out three envelopes from his pocket and handed them to Draco, Ron, and a still shocked Harry, "read it, they'll give more information on the stay at Youth Triangle."

Harry looked down at the elegant black envelope. It was like the last one, the blood drop as the stamp and the strange addresses except now it said his position was Doll.

He was gently pulled up by a pair of strong arms. "Don't worry about the blood," Ron said, helping him walk out of the courtroom, "we're doll's we can't help it."

"Why did it taste so…" he shuddered.

"Because it is," he said firmly, "there's still more you need to know, just relax right now," he clapped his shoulder softly, sending enough relaxation to make Harry feel sleepy.

Somewhere in the back of his head he could hear the little girl giggling.

* * *

Sorry for not getting this up sooner but there were other fics that needed more attention X.X I have a beginning middle and end for this as well as some other hopefully interesting things :) and for those still waiting for the next chapter on H2 I'm really really sorry for the freaking long wait but it'll come out soon!

Review please! (gives out flowers in gratitude)


End file.
